1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to sharing information between users in a media reproducing system of digital broadcasting, and more particularly, to a method and system to provide information in a media reproducing system including a bidirectional channel, wherein a user registers a question in a server by generating the question using a media capture, and another user solves the requested question.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike analog broadcasting, digital broadcasting (such as digital television (DTV) and internet protocol television (IPTV)) provides information related to a current TV program in addition to an image (such as video data). However, the user is not provided with whole data, but unilaterally receives information selected by a content provider. In other words, the user is not entirely provided with desired information.
When the desired information is not provided, the user may obtain the desired information via a search engine or a web site of the corresponding broadcasting company. However, finding desired information is difficult as a text based search is performed in order to search for the information. Accordingly, instead of using a keyword, a method of capturing the media (such as an image or audio of a video broadcast on a TV) and using the captured media is beneficial.